<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐬 by dylaniwaizumi (dalynjamaica)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727297">𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylaniwaizumi'>dylaniwaizumi (dalynjamaica)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up Talk, Depressed Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character Iwaizumi Hajime, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:36:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylaniwaizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hajime can't keep on dealing with this one sided relationship and attraction from someone who said they wanted to spend forever with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i'm tired of this. i'm tired of me. i'm tired of you. i'm tired of it all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm tired and depressed so i decided to write about depressed hajime iwaizumi and the title of this one shot comes from the song distance by jack and jack and loosely based on the song as well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>